Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit comme celui ci
by SarahDeRavin
Summary: "Elle adore quand tu parles en français, et tu aimes quand elle te répond de la même manière. Peut-être que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes restés à Paris après ce dernier travail ensemble."  - A/A. Ariadne/Arthur. Inception One-Shot.


**Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit comme celui-ci.**

**Titre original : **There's No Place Quite Like It

**Auteur : **inntrigue

**Traductrice : **SarahDeRavin

**Spoilers : **Vous devriez quand même voir le film avant de lire le texte, c'est mieux quand on connait « l'univers ».

**Couple(s) :** Ariadne/Arthur

**Disclaimers :**L'auteur n'a aucun lien avec Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Ellen Page, les personnages ou Inception. Aucun des personnages ne lui appartient.

**Note de la traductrice : **C'est une grande première pour moi : voici ma première traduction d'un texte, et j'ai choisi de la faire sur mon film favoris : Inception. Alors, si vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. C'est comme les fautes, je peux en faire, je suis humaine. :3 Les mots en italique, dans le texte, sont dit en français dans la version originale de la fiction.

Si vous voulez lire la version originale, dites le moi, et je vous donne le lien. N'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur pour ce joli petit OS. :)

* * *

><p>Tu reviendra chez toi le dimanche soir, elle sera nichée sur le canapé, un bol de soupe de nouilles froides sur ses genoux. Tu sais qu'elle sera en train de diner, tu connais son emploi du temps, tu connais sa routine inconsciente comme la tienne (Il est sept heures et demi elle sera en pyjama en train de regarder Top Gear* et en dinant, les pieds nus dans ce foyer réconfortant. Elle aura les cheveux dénoués et elle sera belle. Elle est toujours belle.)<p>

La poignée de la porte s'enclenche lorsque tu rentres. Tu méprises ce bruit lourd, vulgaire et grossier. (Elle n'a jamais été une de ces choses, elle a toujours été simple, droite, et têtue, mais pas une seule seconde elle a été indigne.) Elle t'entend venir, sursaute, la main plongée dans sa poche. (Elle touche son totem deux fois dans la journée, et lorsqu'elle est effrayée Tu aimerais penser qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin, mais tu sais –vous savez tous les deux- que ces totems vous définissent, qu'ils vous forment, qu'ils retiennent les parties de vous qui se perdent avec de fines ficelles rouges, et qu'ils vous ressemblent.)

Tu regardes ses grands yeux bruns s'écarquiller, et tu entends le bruit du bol lorsqu'elle le repose sur la table basse. « Arthur ? » (Elle dit ça comme si elle ne peut pas y croire, et tu te maudis intérieurement)

« Je suis rentré. » Et tu poses ta mallette par terre. Elle s'assied et te regarde, elle regarde comme tu enlève doucement ta veste pour la poser ensuite sur le fauteuil, plier les manches de ta chemise.

Et après, elle est dans tes bras, le visage enfouit dans ton cou « Tu m'as manqué. »

Tu déposes des légers baisers sur ses joues, son front, et même dans ses cheveux. « Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, excepté pour le fait que tout ne devrait pas être comme il est. (Elle mérite tellement plus, elle mérite toutes les étoiles du ciel, et tu lui donnerait tout si tu le pouvais.)

Elle te repousse, te regarde vers le bas, et tu remarque quelque chose en elle. (Elle commence à retirer ta cravate, et ses doigts effleurent ta clavicule, vu qu'elle essaie d'enlever cette cravate.)

Tu prends ton temps, tirant lentement sur son écharpe. (Elle gémit, en te disant d'arrêter, tu obtiens son accord, mais tu veux la regarder, la regarder perdre progressivement le contrôle.) Les pinceaux de soie sur la joue, et elle sort de ton emprise, pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.

(Trop vite, trop vite.)

Tout se termine trop tôt, bien avant que ce que tu voulais, vos corps enchevêtrés l'un contre l'autre sous les draps blancs, mais c'est bon, ça a toujours été bon avec elle.

« Petit taquineur. » marmonne-t-elle dans ton cou quand tu te met contre elle, elle se blottie contre ton torse, ses boucles soyeuses chatouillant ton ventre.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Tu crois que c'est lundi matin, maintenant. Aucun de vous deux n'a beaucoup dormit, ton esprit vagabondait depuis la veille (Tu l'avais déjà vu nue, mais hier soir, c'était différent - curieusement palpitant.)

Elle entend que tu déplaces la couette, se retourne, et ta chemise qu'elle portait remonte un peu. « Bonjour.»

« 'jour » ta gorge est sèche, et ta voix est différente, mais elle sourit quand même.

« Tu vas aller te coiffer ? » Elle te connaît bien, elle te connais mieux que quiconque t'as jamais connu. (Là encore, comment quelqu'un peut-il tout connaître d'une personne sauf si vous avez vécu, respiré et partagé votre cœur avec cette personne ?)

« Ouais. »

Elle prépare le petit-déjeuner. Un café au lait juste comme tu l'aimes, et un croissant chaud avec de la confiture. (Un petit moment, tu souris intérieurement. Tu n'es pas le seul à faire attention aux détails.)

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une jolie fille qui prépare un bon petit-déjeuner ? Vous êtes beaucoup trop gentille avec moi, _mademoiselle_. »

« _Oh, monsieur_. Parce que tu es grand, brun, et beau, je ne peux tout simplement pas résister à tes charmes. » Elle met la nourriture dans une assiette blanche, et la pose sur la table en face de toi en souriant. « _Bon appétit._ »

(Elle adore quand tu parles en français, et tu aimes quand elle te répond de la même manière. Peut-être que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes restés à Paris après ce dernier travail ensemble.)

Tu la tires par la taille et l'embrasse, la plaquant contre toi, tu remarques les frottements léger à sa ceinture, puisqu'elle est contre toi.

« Parlons. » Tu as sa tête sur ton épaule et vos doigts sont lacés ensemble, entrelacés pour ainsi dire, pour partager le même début et la même fin. (Il n'y a pas beaucoup de distance entre vous, mais vous êtes déjà trop éloignés.)

Le magicien d'Oz passe à la télé, et même si le volume est bas, vous connaissez les répliques.

« Okay. » Elle commence à balader ses doigts sur ton bras, l'emprunte de ses doigts sur la peau délicate. « On va parler. »

« Ari. » Ses doigts glissent sous l'ourlet de ta manche. Tu repousses doucement sa main. « Tu me distrais. »

« Je pensais que tu aimais mes distractions. » Elle te regarde avec un air malicieux. Ses cheveux tombent sur ses yeux d'une manière qui te donne des frissons le long de ta colonne vertébrale.

« C'est le cas. » Tu appuies légèrement tes lèvres sur son poing, elle rit doucement. « C'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment le cas. »

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, juste pour humidifier ses lèvres et les faire briller. « Je savais que tu allais dire ça. »

« Mais. »

Elle se redresse, repousse ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. « Je connais ce ton, Arthur. »

(Elle lit en toi mieux que Cobbs, mieux que Mal le faisait, mince, encore mieux que Eames. Elle lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, parce que chaque partie de toi est avec elle, tu lui as donné en dehors d'elle, personne n'a passé ce mur que personne d'autre n'a jamais franchi.)

« Ariane. » Tu t'assieds presque aussi droit que elle, les jambes croisées sur le canapé aussi. D'une main, tu relèves le bas de sa mince robe grise jusqu'au petit monticule qui était à la fois plat et doux. « Ca commence à se voir. »

« C'est tout ? » Elle fronce les sourcils et ses lèvres sont de nouveau écartée. Elle retombe dos contre un coussin, les jambes repliées sous elle. « Tu as été absent pendant un moment, Arthur. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé. »

« Ca va. J'oublie combien de temps tu es partie. J'aurais du t'appeler ou quelque chose comme ça. » Elle est gênée, c'est adorable, et elle tire sur l'ourlet de sa robe.

« Ari. »

Elle se laisse retomber contre le coussin, et pousse ses boucles sur l'oreiller pour qu'ils soient comme un océan d'ondes d'un brun foncé. « Vas-y. » (Elle sait que tu ne peux pas. Tu as cette lueur dans les yeux quand tu as trop de choses à dire mais que tu ne trouves pas les mots pour les dire.)

« Je quittais une extraction. »

Ce mot vous a tous deux touché comme une balle.

(Bang, bang.)

Pour toi, parce que c'était la première fois que tu l'entendais de ta propre bouche. Il y a cinq minutes, ça semblait réel. Mais tu avais décidé de lui dire, et tu lui avais dis. Pour elle, elle était en état de choc, elle se relève rapidement du coussin et s'assied droite, remplissant maladroitement l'espace entre vous deux.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Elle trouve les mots puis s'effondre sur elle-même, ses épaules baissées et ses bras noués autour de son ventre, qu'ils entourent comme deux rubans.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ne ressent pas le besoin de détruire ta réputation, ta carrière, ta vie, tes rêves, juste parce que tout à coup il y a quelqu'un de supplémentaire dans la famille. »

Tu enroules tes bras autour d'elle, et inspire profondément lorsque ton nez rejoint son épaule. (Elle sent vaguement comme toi, mais le plus, c'est la cannelle épicée de sa crème hydratante, le charbon de bois, et la térébenthine, cela la suit comme un nuage de création.) « Je ne le ferais pas. »

Les mots tournent et retournent dans ta tête, mais tu lui dis, comme un gémissement : « Je… Je ne veux plus courir, plus jamais, Ari. »

Elle tourne la tête vers toi. « Je ne veux plus que tu cours, moi non plus. »

(Bien. Tout a été dit. Mais la tension dans l'air était encore plus forte. Et quoi, maintenant quoi ?)

Pendant une minute, vous vous asseyez, immobiles, à vous regardez l'un et l'autre, simplement. Et puis elle met la main sur son ventre gonflé, en tournant la paume de sa main dessus. « Tu as entendu ? »

Tu la regardes dans les yeux, puis ton regard descend sur son ventre, puis de nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Le bébé donne des coups de pied. » Elle te sourit, et tu reconnais la jeune étudiante pour qui tu es tombé amoureux quelques années auparavant.

(Il y avait son foulard, rouge brillant qui contrastait avec ses vêtements gris, tu remarquais comme elle a dépassé votre dispute, fougueuse et pleine de vie. Tu aimes ça, et tu espère que Dom a raison, qu'elle reviendra.)

Elle va dans tes bras, t'embrasse fougueusement, et tire ensuite ta main sur son ventre. « Notre bébé donne des coups de pied. »

Il y a un moment de silence agréable, et les légers coups sous ta paume sont assez puissants pour étouffer tes prochains mots.

« Salut bébé, c'est Papa. »

(C'est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée depuis le jour où tu as fait glisser une bague à son doigt il y a six mois, la chose la plus naturelle à faire, tu ne l'avais pas prévu, et tu ne veux rien demander de plus.)

« Papa est revenu. »

* * *

><p>*<strong>Top Gear :<strong> Top Gear est une des émissions emblématiques de la BBC. Lancée en 1977, elle connaît encore aujourd'hui un grand succès. L'émission est consacrée aux voitures et au sport automobile. En France, l'émission est diffusée sur la chaine Discovery Channel. Top Gear existe également aux États-Unis, en Australie et récemment en Russie. (Source : Wikipédia)

***Extraction:** Une extraction consiste à s'introduire dans l'esprit d'une personne pendant qu'elle rêve afin de dérober des informations enfouies au plus profond pendant qu'elle rêve.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Vous aimeriez que je traduise plus de fictions sur le couple AriadneArthur, ou sur Inception en général?

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! :)


End file.
